Mork and Mindy Wiki:Manual of Style
For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Below are some basic Mork and Mindy Wiki formatting do's and don't's. Layout guide In-universe All in-universe articles should be structured as follows: #Infobox #Main article #Stub template #Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) #See also #External links #Succession box #Category #Interwiki links Please note that not all articles use every section. Out-of-universe #Infobox #Main article #Stub template #See also #External links #Succession box #Interwiki links Naming articles There are some rules regarding how articles on Mork and Mindy Wiki should be named. *Article names should be in singular form, not plural. *The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the Mork and Mindy universe, with later names preferred to earlier names, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. Titles, such as military ranks or titles of nobility, should be omitted. *Unless the name of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the words should be capitalized. Using the # Do not use the # in a link unless you intend to direct to a section of that article with the title after the # as a section. When linking to articles, particular books and guides with numbers denoting their order, omit the # and simply put the number. Otherwise the software will look for that number as a section title on the page. Perspective In-universe If something is in-universe, or is described as such, it belongs to the Mork and Mindy universe exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in-universe, but the actors who play them are out-of-universe. Note that even articles on real-world entities that describe them within the context of Mork and Mindy, like Colorado, should be written from an in-universe perspective: that is, only what was revealed about them in Mork and Mindy canon should be present in the article. Pseudohistory is an integral part of in-universe treatment of canon material. An in-universe perspective will strive for verisimilitude; that is, it will be written as if the author existed within the Mork and Mindy universe (imagine an in-universe archivist who lives through the events as they occur and treats the Mork and Mindy sources as documentaries on events that are very much real). Articles about any in-universe things, such as characters, vehicles, terminology, or species, should always be written from an in-universe perspective. If a section in the article is not, such as the listing of a character's published appearances or behind the scenes details, it should be tagged as such. The only section where out-of-universe information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and its subsections of an in-universe article. See below for more details. Out-of-universe Out-of-Universe refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in-universe. Something written from an out-of-universe (OOU) perspective is written from a real life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real life publications, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. In contrast, Articles about books, movies, games, or other real-life Mork and Mindy material should obviously be written from an out-of-universe perspective. In contrast, in-universe articles should never refer to Mork and Mindy by name, or any other real life things such as publications, actors, or the like — with the exception of "Behind the scenes" sections and references. Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading which produces: :This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. *Capitalize the first letter only of the first word and of any proper nouns in a heading, and leave all of the other letters in lower case. *Avoid links within headings. *Avoid overuse of sub-headings. Tense All in-universe articles should be written with the "present" defined as of the most recent canonical work set in the ''Mork and Mindy universe. All the standard rules for handling living and dead people, operational and defunct organizations, etc. apply as on Wikipedia. All out-of-universe articles follow the standard Wikipedia conventions for both fact and fiction. This means, among other things, that plot summaries use the present tense and are free to refer to storytelling conventions and devices (for example, "This episode begins with the characters discussing a particular piece of technology previously seen in episode X"). Capital letters System When we name star systems, and when we link to them, the word "'s'ystem" should remain in lower case. Mork and Mindy The words "Mork" and "Mindy" must always be capitalized. Sentient species In all sections of in-universe articles, the words "Human" should be capitalized. Please note that semi-sentient or nonsentient creature names must not be in capitals. We don't capitalize "Dog" or "Cat" in real-life. Ranks and titles A rank's name is not to be capitalized if it refers to the rank, not a person. "Mork was a well-known Captain." or "As a lieutenant, he had many responsibilities." However, if the word refers to a person, it should be in capitals. "As an experienced leader, Captain Mork..." or "He never liked telling jokes to the Lieutenant." Quotations Quotations should follow this general format: *If the quote is less than a paragraph long, simply including it in the article's body with "quotation marks" will suffice. *If the quote is at least a paragraph in length, or a dialogue, insert as a block quote: ::"Block quotes are indented with a colon at the beginning of each new paragraph. Each paragraph needs only one colon, not a new colon for each line (word wrap will accomplish this automatically). ::New paragraphs, however, do require their own colon." Please be sure to provide as much information as possible (for instance: source, page if applicable, and characters speaking if applicable). *Users should not correct the capitalization, spelling, grammar, or word usage within direct quotes taken from copyrighted sources as such modifications jeopardize our Fair use claim on that material. Article quotes ought to be verbatim and any changes, edits, or exclusions should be explicitly noted by using square brackets ("[ ]"). Any errors made by the author may be noted by using "sic." This includes words such as Human, which the community has decided to capitalize in all other contexts, and the word galaxy, which is to be de-capitalized in all other contexts. *Quotes that serve as introductions to article subsections should not contain internal links because they appear unprofessional and are generally distracting. The only exception to this rule would be in-universe words or phrases of an obscure nature (ie. blue milk). *Redundant internal links should not be added to quotes because they serve little purpose beyond making the quotes appear cluttered and messy. Links should only be added to quotes if they contain a specific article's ONLY mention of a particular concept, but even then, it is better to integrate the internal link into the body of the article's text. *Piped links should be avoided as much as possible. If the context of the quote is not readily apparent, it is best to add appropriate information to the quote attribution field of the quote template rather than adding piped links to ambiguous pronouns such as "you," "he," or "they." Single quotation marks (' ') should only be used when there is a quotation inside a quotation: "I never liked 'Indeed.'" A quote used in an article should only include: #Text that is presented within actual quotation marks, indicating spoken words. #Text that is clearly presented within the confines of someone's memoirs, journal, or diary. This includes in-universe written works. :A quote is NOT: #Narrative prose that is not actual spoken dialogue or a character's personal memoirs, journal, or diary. This means that thoughts are not considered quotable material. ''This page uses content from SGCommand, the Stargate Wiki, licensed under the GFDL. For the original page, see SGCommand:Manual of Style.